Along the Sanzu River
by LittleNK
Summary: Finally, Hikaru gets a chance to meet Sai again but... Stop right there! Don't come any closer! Why Sai? Why Sai? 8 chapters,completed
1. An ordinary day

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

**A/N :** I'm not a Japanese but I know some of Japanese tradition and beliefs. Thanks that I read many Manga :D

Blahblahblah : a normal talk

_Blahblahblah : a thought _

_/Blahblahblah/ telepathy _

* * *

**Along the Sanzu river**

**Chapter 1 : An ordinary day **

It was a usual day like everyday in Hikaru's life. He had finished him game already, right now he was heading to Akira's Go salon. Then, they would play a game and argue during their post-discussion. Akira would call him as ' The Idiot Blond', he would snap back him with ' The Snobbish boy with a girly hairstyle'. After swore that he would never ever set foot in this creepy Go salon again, Hikaru would storm out of the place with a sonic speed leaving the furious Akira behind. Few days later, he would stomp in the said Go salon and challenge his rival to a game of speed Go. Then, they would play a game and yell at each other like a 5-year-old kid pointing out each other's weaknesses, Akira would shout at him calling him as……

Yeah, it was just an ordinary day for Hikaru, just another ordinary day……The problem was…it wasn't…

" Man, I can't believe I'm late again," Grambling, Hikaru was on his way to meet his lifetime rival, Touya Akira.

Gruu…Gruu…

Gruu…Gruu…

_Hmm, a piece of hamburger maybe nice._ Rubbing his tummy, he thought…_There should be a convenient store at the corner…_ "Okay, Here I come, Hamburger!" Walking to the corner near by, Hikaru's eyes blazed with determination as he had already forgotten about his meeting.

_/No/_

" Eh?"

_/No, Not the way/_

" Eh?" _Did someone say something?_ He stopped walking and looked around but no one was around there. " That's weird," Turning at the corner, he noted.

_/Nooo/_

" Eh?"

" Get out of my way!" Galloping hastily, a tall man in a black overcoat shouted wildly.

" Eh?"

**Bump!**

That man violently bashed into him. Both of them fell down and hit the ground hard.

" Freeze! Stay still!" A young policeman yelled piercingly as he fastened the mysterious man with handcuffs, " Get up!" Pulling his prisoner off Hikaru, he ordered intensely.

" Are you alright? Boy," asked another policeman, " Thank you for helping us catching this thief,"

…………………..

Hikaru didn't move or say a word, he was still lying on the ground on his stomach.

" Boy, are you alright?" he asked again as he turned the blond over, " !"

What he saw was a knife stuck into the boy's chest just like the way Excalibur stuck into the sacred stone, sticky red liquid was pouring out of the wound as if it was a fountain, " Call the ambulance!"

Shindou Hikaru didn't make it to the Go salon.

* * *

_This time Shindou is gone by far! How dare he keep me waiting for 3 hours! 3 Hours!_ Cursing the 1 Dan wrathfully, Touya Akira set off at the most rapid pace back home. 

" I'm home," he song as he entered the entrance.

" Welcome home, Akira-san," Touya Akiko greeted her son tenderly, " Dinner is ready, your father is waiting for you at the dinning table," she informed him in an affective manner.

" Hai," Akira nodded and followed his beloved mother to the dinning room. Greeting his father softly, the dinner began quietly. It was just another peaceful day at the Touyas' manor.

………………….

………………….

" What is it? Akira," Questioned Touya Kouyo as he noticed that his son looked a bit troubled. Was he frustrated? Since when Touya Akira knew what the word ' Frustration ' meant anyway? " Is there something bothering you?"

" Bot..bother, no, it's nothing, Father," Avoiding eye contact, Akira denied and pretended to be busy with this supper.

The ex-Meijin didn't have to press any further since he knew his only son very well, all he had to do was…nothing…just remaining silent was enough.

Feeling awkwardly by a long unnatural silence, finally the young prodigy gave in, "…It's just Shindou forgot our meeting and kept me waiting for 3 hours," Sighing despairingly, he stated boringly.

" Maybe he had an argent duty," the old gentleman pointed out positively.

" At least, he should have called me," Akira pouted moodily.

" Shindou-kun?..Umm…," Akiko was so sure that she had heard this name before, " Ah! Is that the nice young boy with golden bangs?" she asked curiously.

_Nice young boy?_ Her blue-eyed son almost choked on his hot green tea.

" Yes, the boy whom you met at the hospital," Touya Senior confirmed his wife.

Pleasing to know that at last her introvert son had a friend in the same age, Akiko came up with an idea, " You should invite him to our house sometimes, Akira-san,"

" Eh?" Jumping by the idea of having his greatest rival at his house, the 3 Dans exclaimed surprisingly. _Me? Invite Shindou here?_

" I'd like to have a word with him too," Unlike his son, Kouyo took his wife's side. _So I can ask him to set up a game with Sai again._

_Not You too, Father. _" Let's see what happens today," Attempting to change the subject, Akira turned on the TV.

" Today a 15-year-old boy is attacked by a thief with a knife," the reporter announced, " It seems that the poor boy ran into the thief while he was running away from 2 policemen who were chasing after him. Then, they **accidentally **knocked against each other. The boy was **stabbed** with a knife **by chance**,"

" Oh my! What a poor boy!" Feeling pity for the unfortunate unidentified boy, Mrs. Touya cried out, " He's in the same age as you,"

" Akira, you must be more careful since now Tokyo is getting more and more dangerous everyday," Kouyo lectured the future Meijin worryingly because lately he often left his precious son alone while he went aboard.

" Yes, Father," Akira nodded in return.

"…Even though, it's just an accident but this misery comes into question **whether** Tokyo Metropolitan Government can guarantee our children's safety. How can we be sure that tomorrow our kid won't be shot by a thief or taken hostage by a drug-addict?" The experienced reporter marked with his inquiring tone as he received a small piece of paper from his colleague, " We just got their names. The thief is a 30-year-old drug-dealer named Tateshita Eji. Tateshita has been arrested 4 times in the last 5 years under the same charge which is selling illegal drugs,"

" My, my, they should lock him in prison," Akiko commented dryly , "So he won't able to harm someone else,"

" …The wounded boy is a professional Go player…" the middle-aged reporter informed.

" A Go pro?" Akira uttered breathlessly with terror. How many 15-year-old boys were there in the Pro world anyway?

" ..Shindou Hikaru is now having an emergency operation…" said stilly the reporter.

* * *

A/N : Oh! No! Hikaru! 

**Extra Info :**

**The Sanzu River :** The Japanese Buddhist version of the River Styx.


	2. The gathering

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The gathering**

" **What? Shindou! Shindou is attacked?**" Hearing that it was his rival who was the unfortunate unknown boy, Akira aggressively slapped his chopsticks down on the dinning table and promptly rose.

" Oh god!" Akiko cried out in disbelief that danger was close to her family than she had ever imagined.

" Calm down, Akira, Do you have Shindou-kun's number?" Trying to control the situation, the head of the family questioned quietly.

" Y..Yes,"

" Why don't you call his parents and ask them which hospital Shindou-kun is in?" he suggested wisely in a tranquil manner.

" Hai!" The excited boy rushed with the greatest haste to the phone, " Damn it!" He cursed himself for his stupidity as he forgot Hikaru's number. Recklessly looking up the number in a phone book, Akira hastily dialed the number with his cold shivering hand and waited.

Ring….Ring

Ring….Ring

" Father, no one picks up the phone!" he shouted.

" Try the association then, maybe they know something," Kouyo said tranquilly, he knew it was important to keep calm in the urgent situation like this.

Remembering the number by heart, the frightened young boy automatically dialed for Japanese Go Assosication, " **YES**! This is Touya Akira! Shindou! How is he!...Is that so? Tokyo Hospital! Thank you!" he hung up and turned to his father, " He's having the operation at Tokyo Hospital, Father, I…"

" I'll go with you, Son," the former-Meijin cut off as he slowly rose. Touya Kouyo did know his son. " Akiko, please, take care of the house,"

" Yes, Don't worry," Akiko smiled considerately as she prayed for Hikaru, her son's friend…her son's only friend. Then Touya-Senior and his son immediately left the house and headed to the hospital.

As they arrived to Tokyo Hospital, Akira hurriedly ran to the reception desk asking…or rather threatening a poor young nurse for Hikaru's operating room. It was the 1st time that Kouyo saw his son acted this swiftly. It showed how much important Shindou Hikaru was for his son. Rivals were just like soul-mates, it was meaningless to separate them apart leaving one of them to be alone.

The Touyas quickly went to the operating room C on the 3rd floor. When an elevator opened, they saw many people in the hallway in front of them.

Approaching to the crowd, Akira quickly scanned them searching for someone he could talk to since there were so many people.

Morishita group was here; there were Waya, Saeki, Shirikawa, Tsuzuki, even Morishita himself was also here too. While Waya paced the floor anxiously, Isumi and Akari tried so hard to encourage Hikaru's mother who now was sitting on a blue plastic bench trembling with fear of losing her dearly loved son.

_That girl! She's Shindou's friend! What's her name? _" Fujisaki-san?" the celebrated long black-haired pro called out hesitatingly.

" Touya! Touya-Sensei!" the pros cried out in surprise except Morishita who still stayed silent.

" Akira, Go to talk to your friend, I'll talk to Morishita-Sensei," stated Touya -Senior. Akira nodded in agreement and walked toward Akari.

* * *

" Touya, Thanks for coming," Uttering in his serious tone, Morishita thanked his friend. 

" How is he?" asked Kouyo in his olive green Kimono.

" We've just arrived too, I don't know much but I heard that they've been operating him for 3 hours," Worrying about his student's welfare, the 9 Dans in a gray suit sighed heavily.

" Is that his mother?" The ex-5-titles holder was just asking. From the way the woman looked and how frightened she was, he knew she couldn't be anybody else but the ill-fated boy's mother.

Morishita nodded, " Yes, his father is in Okinawa now," he added.

" Okinawa?"

" He has a meeting there, sir," Saeki spoke up, " Shindou-san has already called him but the flight to Tokyo isn't available now. So he decides to take the Shinkansen instead," he narrated, " The train will depart in 2 hours," Letting out a slight sigh, the young 5 Dans noted, " It must take him at least 7 hours to get here,"

" …Poor woman," Looking at Mitsuko sympathetically, Kouyo whispered with a sigh. _Having her only son in the operating room without her husband by her side…_

* * *

" Touya-kun, Thank you for being here," Akari forced a weak smile and introduced the genius to Mitsuko, " Auntie-Mitsuko, this is Touya-kun, he's also a Go pro, Hikaru-chan's friend," 

" Shindou-san," Akira bowed respectfully.

" Ahh, Touya-kun, Thank you," Looking up from the floor, Mitsuko grabbed Akira's hands tightly and squeezed them, " Hika..Hikaru must be really glad to know that you're here for him…," Saying with a trembling voice, she burst out in tears again.

" Auntie," Akari embraced Mrs. Shindou firmly, " Don't worry, Auntie, He'll be okay, He'll be okay," she kept repeating it as if she wanted to convince herself to believe it, " Everything will be okay,"

Shaking his head despairingly, Isumi slowly dragged Akira away from 2 suffering women, " Touya-kun,"

" How is he? How is Shindou?" Tugging Isumi's arm, the Meijin's successor stared into Isumi's eyes intensely, " His condition..is that…bad?" He asked nervously with fright in his faint voice.

"…It's just a single stab," the older pro replied almost inaudibly, "…A single stab…which is close to the heart,"

_Close to the heart? _" …The heart….his…heart," Akira repeated slowly, suddenly it seemed so hard to him to say that word, " It's..Is..it.." Feeling a cold shiver of fear run through him, he stammered.

"..It's fatal," Turning away, clenching his fist, Isumi answered. _Why? Why this happens to him? He's a good boy, he has nothing to do with that drug-dealer!_

**Bing!** The elevator opened again, this time there was a large group of old men stepped off it.

" Where is he! Where is that kid!" A man with beards and a taxi cap demanded noisily.

" Kawai-san! Be quiet!" Another overweight man in casual dress warned him.

" Who is that?" Morishita wondered since he didn't recognize their faces but Waya did, he remembered Kawai.

" Isumi-san, they're from Dougenzaka," Waya reminded his friend, " Sensei, I'll go to talk to them," he informed his Sensei before he ran to the old men. Isumi excused himself and joined Waya while Akira went back to join his father.

" Who are they?" Looking at the new comers, the legendary player asked his son.

" They're from Shindou's favorite Go salon," Akira replied quietly, " Isumi-san told me that Shindou always dropped by to give them a free teaching-game," he reported.

" Umm,"

…………………..

30 minutes passed without a sound, there was no word from any doctor or anybody. From time to time, people in surgical clothing slammed the door nosily and rashly entered the operating room, some came out wearily with crimson blood on their white gloves. Mitsuko almost got faint every time she saw the blood on their hand knowing whose blood belonged to.

At the moment, the hallway was so crowd as new comers kept coming and coming. Hikaru's friends from his insei day were also here; there were Nase, Fuku, Honda and Ochi. Kousemura came with Kurata. Even Tsutsui, Kaga, Kanego and Mitani showed up. Kadowaki was the last one who arrived.

Shindou Mitsuko looked at the crowd, there were at least 20 people, different genders and different ages, gathering here, worrying, supporting for her treasured son. _Hikaru really has a lot of friends…It's so like him…He's always surrounded by people since he was a little boy…See? Hikaru, All your friends are here, Don't give up, Hikaru, Don't give up! Oh God! Please! Help him! Please! He's my son! My only son! I beg you! _She prayed.

It was the longest day for Akira. Each second seemed like eternity. It was a long stressful wait in silence.

……………

……………

……………

An hour and a half later, finally after 5 hours since the operation had started, a doctor in his mid-twenties came out of the room tiredly as he took off his surgical mask.

* * *

A/N : Wow, there're a lot of people in this scene. 

**Extra info :**

**Shirikawa**: Still remember him? He's the one who teaches in a Go school that Hikaru used to attend. Yeah, the one with glasses.

**Tsuzuki**: He's another member of Morishita's study session, the old one.

**Okinawa** : The island locate in the southest part of Japan.

* * *

**siobhn01 :** _"Poor Touya! He must feel very guilty now that he knows why Hikaru didn' t come"_ Of course, he does. 

**Uenki :** _"but please don't kill 'Karu-chan" _Maybe if he get killed, he'll rebirth as baby Hikaru in your Full moon ( hahaha) By the way, I love your story :)

**kari : **_" i still cant believe you STABBED him" _Hey, I didn't, Tateshita did.


	3. 24 hours

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 3 : 24 hours**

Mitsuko tripped over and almost fell down when she ran to the surgeon, " How is he? How is my son!" Trying to control the trembling in her legs, she demanded. Akira didn't know to describe her voice, it mixed with begging-tone and threatening-tone.

The young doctor smiled mildly, " The operation went well, Shindou-san," he declared.

" Oh! Thank god! Hikaru!" Mitsuko covered her mouth with her shaking hand as tears of joy rolled down her face. Hugging Kanego, Akaru jumped happily. Nase wiped a tear from her eye while the guys sighed in relief.

**" See? I told you! That kid wouldn't die so easily!"** Kawai laughed nosily.

" Kawai-san!" Domoto warned him because he shouldn't have said the word that could bring Hikaru bad luck.

Everybody was overjoyed by the announcement, the only one who didn't look so pleased by this touching scene was the tired doctor, "Err…Ano…," he spoke up awkwardly, there were at least 40 curious eyes stared at him as soon as he spoke out, "….Err," Knowing that he now faced a dilemma, he chose his word wisely, " But, it's hard to tell since he's not awoken yet,"

" …What! What do you mean by that!" Hikaru's mother instantly widened her eyes in panic, " You just said that he would be alright!" she blew out.

" Ano…Though the operation succeeds but..if he doesn't wake up, his condition is..err…unpredictable," Stuttering in uneasiness,the young surgeonadjusted his glasses.

**" Unpredictable! What does it mean! Unpredictable! It's my son lying on that bed!"** Exploding,thetypical housewife flied into a fury, **" Shouldn't you save my son! You're a doctor! Shouldn't you tell me that he's alright!" **she went off crossly.

" Auntie," Catching Mitsuko's arm, Akari tried to cool her down.

" …Err, All I want to say is we have to wait until he wakes up,"

" And when he will?" Akira questioned serenely.

" If..If he can pass the next 24 hours, he'll be okay," the uncomfortable doctor clumsily informed them, " I..I means, although we don't know when he'll wake up but if he can make it through the next 24 hours, he'll be safe," he said defensively as he saw the way Mitsuko glared at him.

" 24 hours then," Kouyo concluded.

"..Ye..Yes, but he's not going to wake up until morning. All of you should go home and take a rest, you can come again tomorrow," the doctor in a surgical uniform tried to convince the unhappy troop.

" Umm," Scanning the crowd, the former-Meijin pointed out thoughtfully, " It's getting late, the girls and the kids should go back home now," he stated. By the word** ' _the girls and the kids'_**, he meant Akari, Naze, Kanego, Ochi and Fuku.

Knowing that she was one of 'the girls who should go back home now', Akari quickly spoke out, " I want to be here with Auntie-Mitsuko,"

Morishita and Kouyo exchanged a look, both of them agreed in silence that Mrs. Shindou **did** need someone by her side.

By Morishita's order, Waya told the rest of ' the girls and the kids' to return to their home, with Isumi's art of diplomacy, Ochi agreed to give Naze, Fuku and Honda a ride. While Akari asked Tsutsui, Kaga and Mitani to accompany Kanego to Tokyo Station. The teens agreed, there was no point in staying here knowing that their friend wouldn't wake up soon, they excused themselves and promised Mitsuko to visit Hikaru again in the next day.

The Dougenzaka Party shared the same idea, the operation had pass, there was nothing they could do now. They said goodbye to Mitsuko telling her how generous her son was to teach them the game for free and left. Before Kadowaki left with Tsuzuki and Shirikawa, he gave Isumi his number asking his newly-pro friend to call him if anything happened to the boy who fascinated him so much…and by the word ' anything', he meant ' anything'…both good news and bad one. Kurata ordered Akira to call him when Hikaru woke up then the fat pro left with Kousemura, the klutzy journalist.

Now, there were only 8 people left in the hallway; Mitsuko:The Mother, Akari:The Childhood Friend, Akira:The Destined Rival, Waya:The Best Friend, Isumi: The Big Brother, Saeki:The Upperclassman, Morishita: The Sensei, Kouyo: The Secret Keeper. After being told that currentlythe unconscious boywas in his private room, the octet instantly trooped into the room.

Patient room no. 405 was quite large but it seemed too small when 8 people squeezed into it. In the middle of the room, there he was, Shindou Hikaru, the raising star, sleeping, lying on a white bed with small needles injected into his arm, blood bag and saline water bag were hanging over him while the Vital Sign monitor was by his side.

Seeing that, the octet gasped with shock, a feeling of deep anxiety was growing in them, especially Hikaru's mother who looked really terrible now since she had cried her eyes out until her eyes werehurted.

Noticing that Mitsuko's knees went weak, the same young doctor who had already changed into a white overcoat encouraged her, "He's given a blood transfusion and some nutrition through saline water, You don't have to be worried, Shindou-san," he informed her, " It's a normal procedure," he explained serenely, " At least, he doesn't need a respirator, he's strong enough to breathe by himself, it's a good sign," he noted optimistically giving some hope to the octet, " Once he gains back his strength, he'll wake up," Smiling softly, he assured them, " My name is Tenma, Doctor Tenma, If you want me, press the button on the wall," Pointing at the interphone on the wall, he told them and left them alone.

It was a tense silence. The air in the room was so heavy that Akira almost suffocated.

But it was Shindou Mitsuko who reached the breaking point first. Because of anxiety, concern, fright, terror, doubt and fear of losing her son that burdened her mind and gnawed at her, Shindou Mitsuko lost her consciousness.

* * *

A/N : What a tense chapter! As you can see, I try to reduce the crowd, well, there's a reason, you'll know later.

* * *

**Extra Info :**

I'm not a doctor and I don't have medical knowledge but if I don't get it wrong…

**The Vital Sign monitor :** The monitor that shows the breathing rate, heartbeat rate, body temperature and blood pressure of the patient. ( These 4 signs called Vital sign which shows if the patient is alive)

**Blood transfusion : **The process of putting new blood into a person or an animal.

**Respirator : **The equipment that helps people who can't breathe by themselves.

* * *

**xiar :** Good news! I've finished it already, it's not a long fic anyway. What? I make your stop? Someone calls the medics and go to Tokyo Hospital! 

**La : "**_Did he meet Sai already?" _Don't worry, he'll.

**gravitation gig :** Umm...I don't know :)

**kari :** About Hikaru's age, well he was 12 when he met Sai, then Sai left him when he 14, the Hokuto Cup was when he 15.


	4. The first word he said

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**In the real word :**

blahblahblah ( a talk)

_Blahblahblah ( a thought)_

…………………………………………

…………………………………………

_**In Hikaru's dream: **_

" _Blahblahblah" ( a talk ) _

**' **_Blahblahblah **'** ( a thought) _

* * *

**Chapter 4 :** **The first word he said**

5 minutes later,

" Auntie, Auntie, Are you alright?" Mitsuko slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Akari's worried face.

" Ru…Hikaru," Calling herdearson softly, she tried to get up with Akari's help.

" You've fainted, Auntie-Mitsuko, Are you alright?" the young girl repeated the question in deep anxiety since there were 2 patients this time.

" 'Am..I'm fine," Mrs. Shindou said tiredly. Everybody could tell that she wasn't **fine** at all. " Hikaru?"

" He's still sleeping, Auntie," Biting her lip nervously, Akari replied awkwardly.

" I think you should go home and get some rest, Shindou-san," Morishita stepped forward from the corner.

" No! I want to be here with my son!"the young woman turned down the suggestion right away without the second thought. It wasn't a surprising reaction anyway since her son was in a coma.

" What if anything happens to you right now, what will happen to Shindou-kun?" Kouyo backed up his friend. _This woman needs to rest, she looks like she can pass out any time. _

Noticing that his friend's sensible reason weighted greatly in Mrs. Shindou's mind, Morishita undoubtedly took this chance, " I've a car, Let me drive you and this young girl home," he offered generously.

Mitsuko gazed at Akari and let out a sigh. The old gentlemen were right, she couldn't collapse now, if she did, who would take care of her son? Besides, this nice girl needed a rest too. " I'm very grateful, sir," she bowed appreciatively.

" Sensei, I'll drive for you," Saeki offered because it was nearly midnight now, it wouldn't be wise to let the man with poor eyesight to drive at this late at night. Nodding,the Sensei accepted the offer. After making Kouyo promise to call her if anything happened to Hikaru, Mitsuko kissed her son on the forehead and halfheartedly left the room in tears.

The octet became the quartet now. The Touyas, Waya and Isumi were still by Hikaru's side.

* * *

_In Hikaru's dream,_

_Hikaru woke up and found himself alone in the middle of an endless green field covered with grass._

" _Where am I?" he whispered to himself. **'** Am I still in Tokyo? I'm heading to Touya's Go salon, aren't I? What happens? Why am I here?**' **he wondered. Bewildered by the scenery before him, he didn't even notice that he now was in a white Yukata, not his favorite yellow t-shirt._

_He was standing in the bright green field, in front of him was a shallow river, beyond it was a land overspread with various colorful flowers._

" _Someone is on another shore?" Hikaru walk toward the river. It was difficult to judge from where he was since the land was shrouded in mist. " Damn it! I can't see anything!" he cursed irritably. Out of the blue, a strong wind blew, countless fragile flowers were carried by the speedy wind into the air. The mist was flown away and slowly disappeared. Thousand of vivid petals gently swayed in the air and smoothly fell onto the ground. _

_Though Hikaru didn't have an excellent visibility but he caught a glimpse of someone on the edge of his vision. _

**'** _Black Tate-eboshi…White Kariginu…Red earrings…Long purple hair!**'** **" SAI!"** Shouting at full volume, he shed tears of happiness and jumped into the river without the slightest hesitation, **" SAI! SAI!"** he moved clumsily since the river was deeper than he had thought, the waters reached up to his knees, **" Sai! Sai! Sai!"** he kept calling that name over and over again like a lunatic._

" _**Stop right there!"**_

_He was right. It was Sai's voice. Sai in his silky Kariginu was standing right there in front of him, waiting for him on the opposite shore but why… " Sai?" Surprised by his friend's sharp command, Hikaru was extremely startling, " Why! Sai! **I**…" he took another step._

" _**I said Stop right there!"** Ordering intensely, Sai smiled softly as the tears welled up in his eyes, " Don't come any closer, Hikaru" _

* * *

A/N : Why? Sai, Why? Ah, I reduce the troop again.

* * *

**Extra info : **

**Sai's Heian Costume from head to toe:**

Sai's costume ( The whole set) : " Kariginu" which is for courtiers in everyday wear. It's a private costume.

Sai's tall black hat : Tate-eboshi

Sai's inner garment : Hitoe

Sai's outer garment : Kariginu it's for nobles and court officers.

Sai's belt : Obi belt or Kariginu no ate

Tassels at the edge of Sai's sleeves : Kariginuno sode-gukuri

Sai's pants : Sashinuki or Nu-bakama

Sai's fan : Kawahori or Ogi fan. Since it's for nobles only, it becomes a symbol of nobility. Nowadays, it's used as a decorative item..hanging on the wall…kind like that.

* * *

**xiar : **You know Dr.Tenma from Monster too! I love him! I love you! By the way, this Tenma isn't Dr. Tenma 'coz Dr. Tenma is too good. I just borrow his name, I want this Tenma to have less skill, you'll know why. 

**kari : **Me? I'm in Bangkok, Thailand. I always post a new chapter around noon.

**dragonshadow :** Please don't kill me ( giving you a begging look)

**catey:) and Kat-Sakura: **As your request, here is Sai.

**gravitation gig : **Of course, you know policy :)

**kathy **: Hi! Good to hear from you, to be honest I'll be heartbroken if you quit reading me fic. By the way, I'd love to get any suggestion from you, e-mail me if you have time,ok?


	5. The decision

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 5 : The decision**

_In Hikaru's dream,_

**" **_**Why? Why? Sai,"** Questioning with great confusion, Hikaru wailed in a loud high voice, his body quivered with yearning. After all those suffering years, finally he found Sai; his best friend, his brother, his mentor, his ghost, his shadow, his guardian. Sai was here standing before him. All he wanted to do was burying his face into that beautiful Kariginu sensing the scent of Wisteria again. But Sai… " Why? Sai, Why?" his voice grew weak._

" _If you cross the river," Sai gave him a sad smile in return, " You'll die, Hikaru," he explained._

" _What?"_

" _You're attacked, don't you remember?" the ghost reminded him._

' _Me? Attacked?' Suddenly, the blond felt the surprising sharp unpleasant pain in his chest. " That guy..at the corner," Whispering softly, Hikaru fell down on his hand and his knees and got a terrible headache, " He..He held something in his hand…then I fell down," Panting heavily, he tried to support himself with one hand only while the other one placed on his chest where he was stabbed._

" _Yes,"_

……………………

" _It's you," Looking up from the ground, he mumbled, " That voice…it's yours," Puffing for breath, he murmured._

" _That's right. It's me," Sai nodded, " But you didn't listen to me, Hikaru, You haven't changed a bit," the happy ghost chuckled softly, " I can't tell you how glad I am to see you again. I disappeared without telling you how I was proud of you," he said as his eyes filled with tears, " Thank to you, Lord, For giving me the second chance," he wept, " Meeting you is the best thing that has ever happened to my life, Hikaru, there's not a day passing by without laughter…Living with you remind me how it is like…to live again..Thank you, Hikaru, Thank you for everything. I just want you to know that I'm very proud of you, My friend, my best friend, my only friend, my student," Sai couldn't fight back the tears any longer, " Now, it's time for you to go back," he beamed as tears were pouring down his cheeks._

………………………

………………………

_Still kneeling in the middle of the river, Hikaru muttered silently, " NO,"_

" _What?"Sai exclaimed in surprise. _

"_I said **No!**" Declaring loudly, the boy quickly rose and walked toward the Heian ghost, his Heian ghost._

" _Hikaru! Don't! You can't come any closer!" Sai screamed in horror as he saw his stubborn friend clumsily took another step to his shore. He jumped into the river without thinking trying to block Hikaru's way._

" _Let me go!" Trying to push Sai out of his way, the bleached bangs boy shouted angrily._

" _No!" Sai seized Hikaru's arms and squeezed them tightly, **" You can't come to this side!"** he shouted right to Hikaru's face._

" _**You come back with me then!"** the green-eyed boy snapped back._

" _**I can't! My time is over!"** the 1000-year-old ghost yelled back._

" _**Then let me go!"** Hikaru retorted piercingly. _

" _**You'll die, don't you get it !"**_

" _**I understand damn well!"** Struggling with all his force trying to free himself from Sai, he countered back. _

" _**Then, Why? Why? Why!"** Sai exploded._

_With all body and soul, finally the athletic boy won. Though, he could push his weak friend away, he himself lost his balance, **"Because, I don't want to be alone anymore!"** Yelling back, he staggered and fell, " I don't want to be alone anymore.." he cried uncontrollably with bitter tears._

_Sai himself was crying, he slowly knelt down and held Hikaru tightly in his arms, " Hikaru…Hikaru…My poor Hikaru," **'** It's not that I don't want to be with you but…**'**_

_There, they were, in the middle of the river that separated the world of the living and the death, clung together as tight as they could as if they feared that somebody would break them apart. Sobbing their heart out until their eyes ran out of tears, both of them were all wet by the waters and tears of sadness._

" _There…there is so much t..to.. tell," Still crying, Hikaru whimpered faintly. "Many…many thing hap..happens..af..after you left," he clutched Sai's soaking wet Kariginu even tighter, " Please, Sai, don't chase me away," he buried his face into that warm longing chest._

" _It's not that I chase you away, Hikaru," Stroking Hikaru's soft hair, Sai whispered into his ear, " I'll never do that,"_

" _Then why? Why? Sai," the heartbroken boy wailed._

" _I just..can't, you'll die,"_

" _**I've already been dead!"** Pulling himself away from the embrace, suddenly Hikaru burst out crazily,** " I died a long time ago! Since the day you left!"**_

" _Hikaru,"_

"_Nothing is the same after you left, Sai, it's just…not the same," Looking into those familiar blue eyes, he narrated his sad story, " I play, I win but…somehow it's different without you,"_

" _Hikaru,"_

" _Don't you want to be with me anymore? Don't you want us to be together again?"_

" _Hikaru," Sai lost his speech, he kept searching into those green-emerald eyes that once had been brighter than stars sparkling with happiness and hope but now the same pair of lively green eyes changed into a cold lifeless one…the joy that once had shined vividly had faded away, it had been replaced and consumed by deep sorrow and bottomless despair. **' **This is not Hikaru, He's not Hikaru that I know, Oh God! What have I done! What have I done!**'**_

" _Let's go, Hikaru,"_

* * *

A/N : Sai, are you sure? Don't forget to read the following Extra info section. 

**Extra info : **

**Japanese Ancient Belief about life after death:**

Japanese Underworld is divided in two kingdoms; The land of the death and the land of demon. Let's say that they have a politic problem… a different concept of death, that's why they don't unite and separate into two kingdoms.

The Land of the death which has **Lord Meo** as the emperor is in charge of the deaths and their rebirths.

**The Sanzu River**, which is the Japanese version of the Styx that separates the world of the living people and the world of the death, is in the Land of the death.

After people die, they will cross the Sanzu River by a boat to the Land of the death. Unlike Styx that has a ferryman, The Sanzu River has a ferrywoman instead. ( Too bad that I forgot her name)

After the deaths reach the Land of the death, they'll walk along the path that called **Sai-ho-rai**. **Sai-ho-rai** is the path that leads into mountains, along the path, there'll be boundless flower fields. The deeper the deaths walk into the mountains, the purer their souls will be. When they reach the 10th mountain which is the last mountain, their souls will be purest, then the emperor **Meo** will judge them and send them to rebirth again.

Some patient claims that when they were in a coma or when they were on the edge between life and death, they dreamed that they were by the river…and across the river, on the opposite shore, there was their beloved one ( who has already passed away) waving, calling them, telling them to cross the river and join them. Therefore, if you have a similar dream, Don't GO! Don't Cross the river! I don't want my fan to join Sai yet!

* * *

**kari :**_ "i dont even know where thailand is."..._hohoho I'm crying! 

**Kat Sakura : **Don't worry Kat, I won't post a fic unless I've finished it and I update everyday, these're my policy :)

**siobhn01 :** You got it right.

**dragonshadow :** _" Ipray that you might live forever" _Umm, th..thank you ( although Forever is too long but Thank you)

**gravitationgig :** _" is it just me or the chapter is too short?"_ Umm, maybe it is. ( haha) It's only 966 words only.

**xiar : **_whatever you are the god of this fic..." _Feel so good to be God:) By the way, Thank you for your review in Like father,like son. "_i think you are the author that actual made me start writing reviews of almost every chapter of the fic"_ I'm so flattered :) It'd be an honor!

**kathy :** Here as your request.

**purereflection :** Hey! Welcome back, long time no see :)


	6. The god of death

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 6 : The god of death**

_In Hikaru's dream,_

" _Sai,"_

" _We'll be together again," Rising up, Sai offered Hikaru his hand, " This time…forever,"_

" _..Forever?"_

" _Yes, forever," Beaming blissfully, he took Hikaru's hand and pulled the boy up on his feet. **' **I commit a sin many times…I've cheated death twice..First, with Tojajiro, then with Hikaru. Now I'm about to challenge the god of death for the third time…as I bring Hikaru along with me, although his time hasn't come yet…I don't care if my soul will be condemned to burn in hell for eternity, I can't leave him alone like this,**' **" Let's go, Hikaru," he urged his best friend to keep walking across the river. **'**Besides, it's what Hikaru wants, he always the one who grants my wishes, now it's my turn to do this for him. A punishment? A curse? Hell for infinity? So what? If we can be together again, if I can dry his tear, if he can be the same cheerful Hikaru again, anything is worth for it!**'**_

" _Yes, Sai, let's go!" Hikaru grinned from ear to ear as he took his first step._

* * *

Tokyo Hospital, Patient room no. 405 

Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep

" What? What's happening?" Waya exclaimed as the vital sign monitor by the blond's side made a short strange high sound.

Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep

" Isumi-san, is he waking up?" he asked his confused friend in alarm.

" I..I don't know," Shaking with fear, the beep terrified Isumi, he hoped Waya was right but he doubted that…

Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep

" Call the doctor!" Akira screamed in acute panic.

Out of no where, a pale white light as moonlight shimmered at the edge of Hikaru's bed.

" What the…!" the young pros cried out, the former-Meijin's eyes widened in surprise. Emerging from the light, in front of them who stood in shocked silence, a figure came out.

As the bright light faded away, the figure became clearer. The quartet was still deeply stunned by the sudden phenomenon. Standing right before them, just a meter away, there was a man, a beautiful young man in a traditional Japanese costume. He was wearing a shiny tall black hat and red-ruby earrings, his outer garment was a pure white Kariginu for nobles which brought a great contrast to his dark-violet inner suit. He had a long amethyst-purple silky hair and clear blue-sapphire eyes, his hand was holding an elegant golden Ogi fan.

The mysterious striking gorgeous visitor gracefully raised his empty hand reaching out for the sleeping boy, " Don't worry, he'll live happily ever after," Said Sai with his charming voice as he fingered Hikaru's smooth skin delicately, " I'll take him with me,"

" **NO!**" Brushing Sai's hand away, Akira cried, " **Go Away! Leave him alone! Go** **Away!**" Holding his rival tight to his chest, he yelled at the unknown ghost forcing him to leave.

" **Touya!**" Waya and Isumi screamed as the prodigy dared to face the phantom who was likely to be the god of death.

" Akira…"

" He'll be happier with me," Sai smiled tenderly, " No pain, no sorrow,"

" **No! Go away!"** Looking at Sai intensely as if he was going to kill the ghost right away, Akira hollered wrathfully, " I don't care if you're a god of death! **He's not going anywhere! He belongs here! Together! With me! He's mine! Not yours! Go away!"**

"…Sorry…Touya-kun, Sorry," Said Sai as he elegantly went back to the light, " I'm so sorry,"

Beeppppppp……………….

As the shadowy spirit vanished without a trace, Shindou Hikaru's heart stopped beating.

* * *

A/N : Yeah, I know it's quite short but...I want to end it here...I'm so evil!See? That's why I reduce the crowds, I want only those who connect ( and obsess) with Sai in this scene only. Though Isumi has nothing to do with Sai but it'll be kinda awkward if I leave Waya alone with the Touyas. Too bad that finally they meet Sai but they don't know. 

By the way, I wonder if this " HITS" can be reliable? For example : chapter19 of Finding Seiji got 56 hits while chapter 20 got 158 hits! Can it be possilble?

Ah! I'll take a break for a while after this fic. Finding Seiji took me lot of energy! I need a break!

* * *

**xiar : **_"i swear i will twist your neit... just kiddingck for "_ Oh boy, the more I write fic, the more viotent my fan are! I remember someone swear to kill me if I don't a write a sequel of I'll be back ( That's why I write He is back) Thank you to read all my fics :) 

Ah! If you want to watch Spiral, I have to tell you that Anime is totally different from Manga. My " The Forgotten Angel" is based on Manga which now in Thailand publish for 11 Vol. But " Illumination" by malika-azarel is based on the Anime.

**kari : **I myself love this chapter too, well, it's so emotional. It's the most emotional chapter that I've ever written.

**siobhn01 :** Well, no spoiler

**dragon shadow : **Haha, you take it too serious. I was just teasing you. You don't have to say sorry to me :) I'm flattered to know that you want me to live forever, that means that you want to read more fics from me, right? As an author, it's an honor :)

**gravitation gig :** _"hikaru, you have...ogata (seiji), " _Hahaha

**insane fangirl aka elektra** : OH! Hi! Glad to know I have a fan from Bangkok. Yeah! I think it's Shirakawa not Shirikawa too! Buw when I check Crystal moon ( Hikagosite), it says Shirikawa so I decide to use Shirikawa instead.

About Sai's pant, I search it in the net. Here is the web, www.iz2.or.jp/english, Honestly, I think that its name is kinda odd too but...if the web say so, what can I complain? I don't know japanese nina.

**pure reflection :** Here as your request

**kathy : **His heart stops beating! That's the reaction! Good guess!

**Kate :** _"Hikaru and Sai sound like a lover"_Haha ( laughing to death) Kate, Bangkok and traffic jam...are meant to be. There's not a single day with out it! Weather? Umm, for the last 2 days, it rained.

**cry wolf :** Now what should I do? Some want Hikaru to join Sai, some doesn't want him to die.


	7. Final decision

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Final decision**

Tokyo Hospital, Patient room No. 405,

" **Shindou!Shindou!"** Akira screamed like a madman, **" Shindou! Shindou!"**

" Waya!" Isumi exclaimed in panic, " The interphone! Quick! Call Dr. Tenma!"

" Dr.Tenma! Right!" Waya dashed to the interphone by Hikaru's bed**, " Doctor! Dr. Tenma! Nurse! Anybody! Please! Shindou!"**

Tenma and his assistants quickly stormed in the room in no time, he took a short glance at the monitor, " We're losing him! Nanahara-san! Give me the Paddle!" he ordered one of the nurse, the middle-aged nurse hurried to set the machine, " Kitano-san! Inject him with Bosmin!" Tenma directed the other one, the young one with glasses.

" **Shindou! Shindou!" **Waya and Akira hollered as they struggled against Isumi's and Kouyo's grab, **" Shindou!"**

" Akira,"

" Waya! Calm down!"

" 1 2 3, Clear!" Tenma shocked the famous 1 Dan with electricity in order to force his heart to beat again. Hikaru's dead body lifted up and fell down to the bed.

Beeppppppppppppppp

" Increase the volume!" he commanded fiercely, " 1 2 3, Clear!" Hikaru's remains was elevated by electricity and descended.

Beepppppppppppppppp

" Increase it! Damn it!" he cursed, " 1 2 3 Clear!"

Beepppppppppppppppp

" Com'on! Com'on boy!" he clenched his teeth nervously, " Stay here, stay with us,"

Beepppppppppppppppp

" Increase it! Give him more Bosmin!" he ordered sharply as he prepared to shock Hikaru again.

" Dr. Tenma," the experienced nursed caught the young doctor's hand, she sighed and shook her head. Nanahara had been a nurse for 20 years, she faced the death numerous times and she knew what death was.

" Damn it!" Tenma couldn't accept the truth, he was too young to handle the loss…his failure…the death of his patient.

Beeppppppppppppppppp

" What're you doing!" Pushing Isumi away, Waya grabbed his collar, **" Help him! You gotta help him!" **

" Waya!" Isumi tried to pull the red-haired boy away from the doctor, " Waya!"

"…I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Taking his glasses off, Tenma hang his head down in great shame and disappointment in his poor skill, " We've lost him,"

" No!" Waya wailed noisily, " Do something! He's my friend! You can't just let him die!"

" I'm sorry," the dismayed doctor looked up from the floor to face the quartet, " We've already lost him, there's nothing we can do, I'm sorry," he informed them quietly.

" **No!"** the 2 Dans sobbed even harder.

Akira's heartbeat stopped for a few seconds. _Shindou_ " Shindou," he draw closer to his lifetime rival, " Shindou," he shook Hikaru's shoulder lightly trying to wake him up, " Shindou, Stop playing, it's not fun at all," he told the playful blond with trembling voice as he was close to tears, " Shindou, Shindou, Wake up," Shaking his green-eyed rival forcefully, his tears began to pour down his face.

" Akira," Placing his hand on Akira's tense shoulder, Kouyo tried to comfort his son.

" **Shindou! Shindou! Wake up!"**

* * *

_In Hikaru's dream,_

" _Take my hand, Hikaru," Sai who was now standing on the shore reached out his hand._

**'** _Once I step on this shore, I'll be with Sai again, Together, Forever, Just one more step,**' **Hikaru thought as he slowly took Sai's hand._

" _Dou.." Out of the blue, he heard a voice calling him from the sky. _

**' **_Eh?**'**_

" _Shindou! Shindou!"_

" _Touya?" he recognized that voice, thought it wasn't the same cool collected voice like the way he remembered but it was definitely Touya Akira's._

* * *

Tokyo Hospital, Patient room No. 405, 

" **Shindou! Wake up!"** Akira clutched Hikaru's collar and shouted at hislifeless rival, **" Wake** **up!"** he cried loudly, " Wake up..don't go..please..e" Whimpering tiredly, he hugged Hikaru's cold dead body tight, " Please..don't leave me alone…Shindou…don't..leave me alone,"

* * *

_In Hikaru's dream,_

" _Don't go…Please…Don't leave me alone….don't leave me alone,"_

**'** _Touya **'**_

" _Hikaru?" Sai woke him from his trance._

" _Eh?" Hikaru had just realized that wasn't holding Sai's hand anymore. Without knowing, he had pulled his hand back. **'**Touya..alone…Touya..alone…Touya,**'**_

" _Hikaru?"_

…………………

…………………

_He narrowed his eyes as he made his final decision, " Sai," Tilting his head up to look at his mentor who was on the shore, he spoke up, " All these years, I've dreamed of this moment. Meeting you again is like a dream come true,"_

" _Hikaru,"_

" _I owe you a lot, Sai," he went on, " You introduced me to the World of Go. Because of you, I knew Go…because of you, I met everybody…Waya, Isumi-san, Saeki-san…because of you, I met Touya," he took a deep breath before he continued, " I am who I am today because of you," he proudly declared._

" _Hikaru,"_

" _You're not just my teacher, Sai, you're my friend, my best friend. Can you imagine how much it broke my heart when you left?"_

" _Hikaru, I..I.."_

" _I know, it's not your fault," Smiling tenderly, he gazed into those blue-sapphire eyes that he knew so well, " It's mine…My punishment for my selfishness,"_

" _Hikaru, It's not…" Sai wanted to say something but the blond didn't let him to._

" _I was totally lost..and depressed…It's like I wasn't…complete..like a man who lost his own shadow, you know. I thought if I quitted playing Go, you would forgive me and come back," the young boy babbled._

" _I've never been mad at you, Hikaru. On the contrary, I…"_

" _I know," Hikaru cut in again, " I know, Sai, I know," he warmly beamed at his ghost friend, " I've just realized when I started to play Go again..that you didn't get angry at me, that you allowed me to play…that you would always be with me, in my Go, Am I right?" he asked cheerily, his emerald eyes shined brightly as the way it had been again._

"_..Yes, you're," Crying silently, Sai nodded._

" _As long as I play Go, you'll be with me, right?" the bleach bangs boy asked again, "Even I can't see you, even I can't talk to you but you'll always be there by my side, right?"_

" _Hai," Closing his eyes, the 1000 year-old ghost nodded._

" _Touya is not just my rival, Sai," Swiftly, Hikaru's voice grew serious, " He's also my friend,"_

" ………"

" _I don't want him to walk through the same path," he stated._

"………"

" _I don't want him to suffer like I used to…I can't leave him alone," he paused giving Sai a sad smile, " I can't..go with you, Sai, I just…can't,"_

"…_I understand,"_

" _Sai,"_

" _I got a chance to meet you again…to see your face…to tell you how much I miss you, I consider myself very lucky,"_

" _Sai, I…" Now Hikaru wanted to say something but it was Sai who didn't let him to. This time, it was Sai's turn._

" _It's not your time to join me anyway, I guess, I've to wait a little bit longer, until the day come," the stunning ghost chatted._

"…_Sorry,"_

" _Nah," Waving his Ogi fan in disapproval, Sai shrugged indifferently, " It's alright. After all, I've been waiting for 1000 years, it won't kill me if I've to wait for a few decade…Wait! I've already been dead!"_

" _You, fool!" Hikaru chuckled lightly._

" _In the meantime, I'm going to search for Tojariro while I'm waiting for you," _

" _That sounds like a good plan to me," the boy smiled gently, " Sai..I"_

" _Go, Hikaru, Go," All of a sudden, Sai poked his fan toward his student, " Go now, if not it'll be too late,"_

" _Eh? What?" Turning around, Hikaru saw something like a tunnel…a tunnel of light in the middle of the grass field where he had woken up._

" _Quick! Hikaru!" the ghost urged, " You've to go back before it disappears, if not you'll have to stay here, you'll die!"_

" _Sai..I.."_

" _Now!" Cutting off his only friend, he ordered intensely as the tunnel began to fade away, " Now!"_

" _Sai! I.."_

" _Now!"_

_Hikaru narrowed his eyes and decided to turn around leaving his best friend behind. It wasn't easy for him to do that but he had to. He had no other choice, the tunnel was closing getting smaller and smaller every second._

_As he reached the entrance, he turned back, not entering the tunnel, he just stood there in front of it at the entrance. **'** Sai seems to be so far away from here,**'** he thought._

" _What're you waiting for!" Sai shouted in frustration, " Go inside!"_

_Panting roughly, Hikaru called out, **" Sai! I..I'll never ever forget you!"**_

**' **_Hikaru,**' " Neither do I!"**_

_Sensing invisible force pulling him into the tunnel, he knew he didn't much time left, " Will you wait for me?"_

" _Hikaru,"_

" _**Wait for me! Okay?"** Not willing to leave his teacher yet, he fought back the force with all his strength._

" **_I'll! I'll!"_**

" _Until the day come, Sai," Smiling with tears, the green-eyed boy was content to get the answer he had been waiting for, "Until the day come," he stopped fighting with the force and let it dragged him into the tunnel, " Until the day come," he spoke softly._

" _Yes, Hikaru," Sai answered with tears, " Until the day come," the tunnel had completely disappeared, " Until the day come,"_

_Hikaru was quite surprise that the tunnel wasn't like as he had imagined. He was now standing in a scary chilly dark tunnel, it didn't look like the same bright tunnel that he had seen at all. Was it the same tunnel? Was it the tunnel to hell? Did Sai give him the wrong direction? Did he just make a terrible mistake to believe that stupid ghost?_

" _Dou…Shindou..u," Out of no where, there was a ray of sunny light glowing at the end of the tunnel. _

" _Touya," Hikaru walked toward the light. **' **Touya is crying,**' **he thought as he reached out for the light, **'**Touya is crying… I must…go back,**'**_

* * *

**Extra Info ( If I'm not mistaken) :**

**Paddle: **It's what doctors call the equipment that they use to shock the patient's heart so it will beat again.

**Bosmin :** a medicine that increase blood pressure

* * *

**kate : **_" You just love to torment readers, aren't you?"_ Yup, Love it and proud of it :P 

**gravitation gig : **_why dont you use the word shinigami,istead of God of death..."_ Well, I forgot - -'

**xiar :** _"violence is an expression of passion "_ ( laughing and fall down from the chair)

**mikage :** Glad to know you like it :)

**kari and siobhn01 : ...**Who say that it ends?

**pure reflection :** Your welcome :)

**kathy : **Yeah, Touya is possessive,isn't he?

**Kat :** No! I didn't!

**Kaitou :** Thank you, I'll be more careful.

**cry wolf : **Sorry, pal.

* * *


	8. A miracle

Disclaimer : I don't own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

**Chapter 8 : A Miracle**

" **Shindou! Shindou!"** Trying to wake his rival, Akira shook Hikara's corpse with all his force.

" Akira, Akira, Stop that!" Catching Akira's hand, The renowned player ordered his son with a hard tone, " You have to let him go,Son,"

" **NO, NO,"**

" He's in peace now," he said softly.

" No, no,"

" …Dr. Tenma," the young nurse handed a clipboard to her superior.

"…Thank you, Kitano-san," Tenma took the clipboard and brought out his pen, "…00:10, 20th of November…Shindou Hikaru..Heart Failure..stopped beating…attempt to bring him back…failed…is gone in peace," Writing on the paper, he declared the death of Shindou Hikaru, the new star in the Go world, "….I…I'll call his parents," This was the hardest task for every doctor.

" I'll come with you," Kouyo spoke up, " I promise Shindou-san to call her if..anything happens to her son," Touya Kouya was a man of his word indeed, "Anything," he sighed sorrowfully.

The doctor nodded understandingly, " If you say so, please follow me," Kouyo gave him a silent nod in return and went to toward to the door, it would be better to leave his despairing son and Hikaru's miserable friend alone.

" I'll be right back…Take your time..say goodbye to him," he told the boys but no one said anything back to him.

" This way, sir," Tenma called him as he and the nurses had already been waiting for him at the door.

…Beep…Beep

" !"

Beep…Beep The vital sign monitor sent out a strange high sound again.

**" Shindou!"** the young pros cried out…happily with hope in their broken hearts.

" What!" Tenma and the nurses raced into the room without delay. They knew their job very well, the nurses checked the monitor while Tenma placed his stethoscope on the dead boy's chest listening to his heart, " !"

" Doctor! His vital sign!" Nanahara, the skillful nurse shouted in excitement, " 60…75…85…95! He's back!"

" Impossible," Looking at the boy who had already passed away for at least 3 minutes, the young doctor murmured noiselessly.

**" Shindou!"** Akira almost jumped to the trendy pro,** " Shindou!"**

" Isumi-san, this is happening, right?" Waya asked his friend in disbelief, " I'm not dreaming, right?"

"…Miracle," That was all Isumi could say in this circumstances. ' Miracle', Yes, it was a right word, unlike his young friends, Isumi Shinichiro was always reasonable and correct. It couldn't be anything else but a miracle.

" Shindou-kun," Touya-Senior uttered quietly.

**" Shindou! Shindou!"** Quite the opposite, Touya-Junoir was crying out for his golden hair friend nosily, he hoped that the 1 Dan would wake up. It seemed that Shindou Hikaru didn't want to disappoint Touya Akira, his lifetime rival, again, he did wake up.

"…ya…," Looking at the blue-eyed pro with his blurry eyes, Hikaru tried to call his rival, " Touya," finally he said it.

**" Shindou! Shindou!"** Grabbing Hikaru's hand firmly, Akira beamed with happiness, **" Shindou! I'm here! We're here!"**

Blinking wearily, the blond replied, " Touya,"

**" Yes! Shindou! I'm here!"** Akira assured his rival, he burst out in tears again. _Shindou is back! He's back!_

" You…you're such a bastard,"

" Eh?" That wasn't what he expected to hear from his most important friend, his only true friend who just returned back from the world of the death to the world of the living.

" You can't even let me rest in peace," Hikaru complained, " What an annoying snobbish loud-mouth you are," Sighed boringly, he said in sarcastic tone.

" Shindou!You!" The Meijin's inheritor felt like an idiot now to waste his priceless tear for this irritating annoying boy. _He's just came back! Is that the first thing he wanted to say! Calling me as an annoying snobbish loud-mouth! Ha! Look who's talking! _" You!"

" That's why I'm back," Hikaru smiled kindly, " I heard your call so I'm back,"

" Shindou," Akira's voice obviously grew soft in second.

" I'm back," Feeling so tired, the new raising star said softly.

" Welcome back, Shindou," Lying his head next to Hikaru's hand, Akira whispered, " Welcome back,"

Stroking Akira's velvety hair lazily, Hikaru replied, " Aaa," then the two fated rivals…no the two best friends fell asleep.

**Fin**

* * *

**Extra info : **

**Stethoscope : **the equipment that doctors use to listen to patient's heartbeat or breathing.

* * *

**A/N** : finally! **It ends**! Love it? Hate it? Don't forget to leave the review. Right now, I think it's ok to tell you that this fic…originally comes from **kathystgqvk's** review in Turn back time. 

Once she asked me if I could write about Sai, I told her that I didn't have a good reason to drag Sai out from his tomb. Then she said _"What's about **a proper goodbye**? 'Coz Sai and Hikaru didn't have a chance to say goodbye," _( She did say it, you can check in Turn back time review list)

That's why I write this fic. If you like it, don't forget to thank **Kathy**, she inspired me. If you want me to write about…I don't know. Why don't you give me the theme? **If **my muse like it, maybe I'll write it.

I've givenyou guys a clue about this fic in Behind the scene : The making of Finding Seiji, still remember? Amano read Hikaru a letter from a fan named **K**. Remember?

I myself like the scene that Hikaru fight with Sai in the middle of Sanzu river 'coz it is the 1st time that they have a Physically fight..I means 'coz now they're both in a spiritual form. About my next fic, I think I'll try to write something..a bit..Sci-fi.

**PS. I can't believe that some of you guys really think that I'll leave Hikaru die! I'm not that cold!**

* * *

**Kat :** I hope you like the ending. 

**Tinanit :** Well, how about this? Is this still sad for you?

**gravitation gig :** If he dies now, who will be my leading actor in my next fic :)

**Kari :** This is the real ending.

**pure reflection : **Sorry but this is the last chapter.

**xiar :** _"...you make Akira so "human and passionate" and..."_ Well, I think actually Akira is a good guy, he just doesn't how to express his feeling.

**siobhn01 : **I didn't trick you. Still remember what Hikaru said in **Behind the scene: The making of Seiji?** He said he would talk to me about the theme A Proper Goodbye. That's a hint, it means this story is about a goodbye only, no one is dead.


End file.
